


Untitled Dark Hook CS smut

by caught_in_the_filter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Smut, cs smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caught_in_the_filter/pseuds/caught_in_the_filter
Summary: Fulfilling the prompt: Dark Hook or Season 2 Hook, handcuffs and some hair pulling. CS smut  ;)I chose Dark Hook.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Untitled Dark Hook CS smut

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a DH pwp “mini”-fic that didn’t stay as mini as intended. Because I like him too and am very indecisive. I took some magical liberties with the handcuffs to facilitate the indecisiveness and write some extra smut.
> 
> Thank you to teamhook for the prompt, and thank you to kmomof4 and hollyethe curious for looking over it for me.

“You look positively delectable, Swan. Laid out for me like that.” The Dark One stalked toward the bed, removing his own clothes with a flourish of his wrist and casually taking himself in hand, his cock already hard at the sight of Emma’s naked form. He smirked as he watched her test the tendrils of crimson smoke swirling around her wrists, keeping her arms stretched above her head.

“Do you like it, love?” Another wave, and Emma gasped as her legs spread wide, allowing the Dark One to kneel between them. “Being on display for me like this? My magic keeping you at my mercy?” He lowered his head and tipped it back to look up at her as he flattened his tongue against her stomach and licked an agonizingly slow stripe from her navel to her chin, climbing over her as he followed the path with his body. He hummed and opened his mouth to speak again, his hot breath ghosting over her lips, just a hair’s breadth away from her, as he added, “If I should choose to have any mercy on you, of course. But when your skin alone tastes like that, I don’t know what the taste of your arousal will do to me.”

“Y-yes,” Emma answered, shivering beneath him as his cock brushed her stomach and she longed for it to be lower.

“Yes, what?” he prodded as he ran the tip of his hook along her collarbone and down her side, a thin trail of red rising in its wake.

“Yes, Dark One. I like it.”

He sneered with a bit of both menace and mischief, still angered by the fact that the title of the one on which he swore to seek revenge was now his own, and yet exhilarated by the feeling and the power which the title gave him.

“Good girl,” he growled. “Now, tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me, Dark One.”

“There’s a good lass,” he purred. “You know I like to be commanded.” He sat back and held her still with the side of his hook pressed just above where she wanted him.

“No,” she interrupted before he could plunge his fingers inside her, “fuck me with your cock.”

“Ah, you’ve already caught on,” he grinned. “As you wish.” Aligning the tip of his cock with her entrance, he filled her quickly, the shock of the stretch taking her breath away, and the slick feel of her momentarily taking his. “Gods, you’re so fucking wet, and I hadn’t even touched you. You must have been thinking about this, haven’t you, naughty girl?”

“Did you expect me not to?” Emma panted in time with his rough thrusts.

“No,” he admitted with a smirk, palming her breast and slamming into her with abandon. She writhed beneath him as he took her hard and fast, her loud moans mingling with the slapping sound of skin against skin as both echoed through the room. He nipped at her flesh, hungrily marking her with his teeth in several places, some of which would certainly be seen later, no matter how modestly she may try to dress. When she impatiently rose to meet him, he asked her again, “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to come,” she answered breathlessly. “Dark One, make me come.”

“My pleasure,” he answered with a kiss, pulling her lip between his teeth before coyly biting his own as he left her empty and slid down her body until his face arrived at her aching core.

“Seriously?” Emma questioned, having expected to come on his cock. But she gasped when he licked along her folds and sucked on her clit before his tongue prodded her entrance, lapping at the wetness his cock had encouraged.

“The Dark One tricks.” He laughed and gave her clit another strong suck. “You didn’t say how, and I told you I intended to taste you.”

She thought about correcting him again, having forgotten to clarify her desires as intense pleasure clouded her mind, but his mouth felt amazing too, and honestly it didn’t matter how she got there as long as she did.

He dipped his tongue inside her, flicking it back and forth before removing it, making her whimper. Humming against her flesh, he repeated the motions several times and introduced his fingers in tandem when her back arched off the bed.

“That’s it. Come for me, my sweet,” he guided, fucking her in earnest with his hand. “Let me drink in your pleasure.” With that, he suctioned his mouth around her entrance and tongued at her relentlessly as he thumbed at her clit, rolling and pinching the swollen nub and eliciting the most sinful sounds from her as she rose and fell with the waves of her release, allowing him to consume every drop.

The weightlessness from her euphoric climax was suddenly amplified as a swirl of deep red smoke lifted her off the mattress with ease and brought her to her knees on the floor at the foot of the bed, restraining her arms behind her back. Met with his cock straining toward her face, she looked up at him with wide eyes, knowing what he’d demand and more than willing to oblige.

“Getting what you want from me means I get something in return, love. That’s how it works. Open up.”

“Yes, Dark One,” Emma submitted and let her jaw fall loosely open, waiting, not making another move until he would tell her to do so.

“Take my cock in your mouth,” he ordered, gritting his teeth as she obeyed. He surprised her when he took a fistful of her hair and brought her flush against him with a guttural groan. “That’s it.”

Emma flattened her tongue along his length, choking around it as it teased her throat, conditioning her breathing through her nose as he held her there for what felt like forever until he finally pulled her head back and allowed her a few gulps of air before sheathing himself with her mouth once more.

“Look at me, love.” He tilted her head back just enough so that she could gaze up at him as he rolled his hips and began to thrust. “Very good.” Emma did her best to relax to keep her jaw from locking, letting him use her for his pleasure as his grip on her hair tightened. “Fucking perfect. Suck on it,” he sighed, more plea than instruction, letting her rest her chin on the curve of his hook as she did as she was told and he continued to forcefully piston his hips. “Yes, Emma. So good for me.”

When his own mouth fell open, the sound that came from it left Emma trembling with renewed desire as he poured his warm release down her throat and onto her tongue as he slowly pulled himself away from her. Her eyebrow rose to taunt him as she allowed some of it to spill onto her breasts before swallowing the rest. “That was—”

“ _Was?_ ” He interrupted, silently commanding her to stand with a harsh tug on her hair, and she followed his insistent prompting. “Oh no, love,” he spun her around and brought her back to his chest, catching her arm in the crook of his hook, “we’re not done yet.”

Wrenching her head back at an angle, he watched a bead of sweat roll down her neck and caught it with the tip of his tongue, tracing its path of descent in reverse and relishing the chill that doing so had sent coursing through her.

“You wanted to come on my cock, and after _that_ performance, how could I not make good on it?” He nosed and nipped at the shell of her ear, and Emma’s legs grew weak beneath her. “I may be Dark, Emma, but you’ll find I’m not so much the monster one would assume.” She gasped again when he shoved her forward, the smoke relinquishing its hold on her wrists so she could catch herself on her hands as he bent her over the edge of the bed, only for it to knock them out from under her a moment later so she fell to the mattress with a yelp. “And only as much of a _beast_ as you want me to be,” he smirked as he gripped her ass, which the new position had proudly presented to him.

“Please, Dark One,” she whispered, overwhelmed with want.

“Yes, love?” The Dark One teased her with the tip of his cock, passing it up and down along her folds and tapping her ass with it as she wiggled at him impatiently.

“ _Please_ ,” she whimpered softly, spreading her legs further apart.

“Say it.”

“Please, fill me with your cock again, Dark One,” Emma begged. “Please let me come on it.”

“Your wish is, quite literally, my command.” He pressed inside her once more, sheathing himself to the hilt. With each deliberate roll of his hips, he filled her completely, his balls slapping her clit and his cock hitting that spot deep inside her that blurred her vision as she could only see the impending relief it promised her.

“Yes. Oh, _yes_ , Dark One!” Emma cried, and he lost any shred of restraint he had left. Pounding into her with frenzied thrusts, he leaned over her back, wrapped her hair around his hand, and clamped his mouth over her shoulder blade, digging his teeth into her flesh as he found a bit more of his release and spilled it inside her throbbing core. The warmth with which it filled her, paired with the feel of his tongue on her skin as he attempted to soothe the evidence of his bite, was too much. “ _Yes!_ ” His hook teased her clit, the cool metal a jolt against her heat, and she shook beneath him as she clenched around his cock and came for the second time that night.

Spent at last, they crawled onto the bed and collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs and ragged breaths.

“Anything to say, love?” he asked, gently stroking her sweat-soaked hair, his desire to pull it finally sated.

“Thank you, Dark One.” She smiled, and he returned the grin.

“Good girl.”


End file.
